


city of angels

by myhandsomedevils



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, I need ideas, James marriott - Freeform, M/M, Smut, alex elmslie - Freeform, alex wants to be dicked down, am i going to hell yet, honestly alex was just based off my bf, i just wrote this because i miss him, i wanna write longer stuff but i have no motivation or ideas, im feeling gay, kinda cute, my choking kink has too much power over me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhandsomedevils/pseuds/myhandsomedevils
Summary: "James," Alex said in a small, sleepy, yet somehow still whiny voice."Hm?" James stopped typing and looked at Alex."Can you fuck me now?"
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	city of angels

James pressed return on his keyboard and paused for a moment before continuing on with the next paragraph, the mind-numbing monotony of the action barely registering in his head at that point. He hadn't even gotten halfway through without a dull ache reaching his neck from being propped up against his pillow for too long. 

When Alex walked up to his door and watched him for a few minutes he didn't even glance up once at the sound. It was only the distant call of his name that made him peel his eyes off his screen and look up to find the young man.

He mustered a weak smile and carded a hand through his hair, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Alex said as he walked into the room and a grin stayed plastered on his face. "Just bored."

James opened his mouth to reply but Alex had already hopped down onto his bed and was crawling closer to him. "Wanted to see you," Alex added and rested his head on James' shoulder. Alex's arm reaching across him interrupted his typing, and his lips enveloping James in a kiss was rather distracting, but he would contest that later. The glassy look of Alex's eyes and the bitter smell that was his breath explained the abrupt and impoliteness of this encounter. James had an all too convincing image in his head then of Alex silently doing shots in the living room and summoning the cheek to do this.

"Alex." James said when he could successfully get the man off his mouth, "I really need to finish this, mate."

Predictably, Alex groaned and went back to James, making his neck the next target. He kissed down to James' collar bone and bit into his skin as gently as is possible when you're drunk. Although he didn't want to, James sighed and pushed him off softly. "Alex, seriously." 

Alex whined, but he kissed James' neck one last time before settling for the man's shoulder and letting his eyes flutter shut. James kissed his forehead, taking in the messy sight Alex was and his fingers went back to the keyboard.

The day changed lazily over to the night without either of the two realising, and the only thing that happens is James pulling the duvet higher up, throwing it over Alex's small body as well. The lap top's luminescence bored into James' eyes and lit Alex's face up against the dark room. And James had almost finished when Alex's breath started becoming shallower and his eyes stubbornly opened up. Small, harmless kisses on his neck confirmed Alex was indeed awake, and he tilted his head to the side a bit so they could cover more grounds.

The lax little things were peppered along James' neck and jaw as if a comforting gesture meant for people who have been in love far longer and experienced far more than was true for them. "James," Alex said in a small, sleepy, yet somehow still whiny voice.

"Hm?" James stopped typing and looked at Alex.

"Can you fuck me now?" Alex reached his hand back across James' chest and pressed more kisses into his neck. These ones were pregnant and unambiguous.

"...You're awfully forward, you realise." James ended up chuckling. But Alex didn't stop or even flush in embarrassment, he only started sucking a hickey under James' ear. Warm hands on his arms and chest replaced the chilly air and threatened to push the laptop completely off his lap. And the peregrine feelings in his chest for Alex were waved away by the reproach for himself he knew he'd have tomorrow for himself if he didn't finish the damn paper.

"Al, just gimme five minutes, alright?" He compromised. Alex tucked stray hair behind his ear and looked at James with unadulterated innocence and frowned.

"Then you'll do it?" Alex asked meekly. Smiling, James nodded and tugged the duvet back over the two. "Alright." He grumpily plopped his head back on James' shoulder and watched him resume typing. 

Other than the disconcerting feeling of someone watching him type, Alex stayed put and didn't bother James again. Even when James finally set the laptop on the bedside table he simply looked up at him and waited. James pressed a warm kiss into Alex's forehead and gets a hum of contentedness from the man.

James reckoned if Alex had a tail, that right then it would've been wagging. Or swishing. Depending on if he was a cat or a dog.

Probably swishing.

Hastily, Alex reached up and kissed James, with as much grace as you'd probably expect for a drunk young man. The corners of James' lips turned up slightly as he pulled Alex into him and there was none of the usual coyness in Alex when he slid his fingers in James' belt loops. And although James hadn't had anything to drink that night, he couldn't help but feel a sobering ache when Alex seated himself on his lap, rocked his hips up offhandedly and moaned into his mouth.

"James," Alex whined and James' eyes opened again and flew to Alex without thought. "Please."

"Please what?" James answered in a purr. Or a growl. Alex whimpered out a noise of complaint, but couldn't manage to find his voice. Nonetheless, the warm, easy comfort that was being shed from Alex pulled him in like a vacuum and he didn't push him for an answer. It was unlikely Alex even had an answer.

And Alex knew James was too lenient to request an answer twice. He just went back to James' lips and reached for the button on his jeans. When Alex made his way into James' boxers and curled his hand around his cock, his moan sounded too similar to one of Alex's for his liking. But he wasn't bothered enough to stop him. 

"Y'know," Alex began, "You're not very good at being dominant." He grinned and went back to kissing and biting James' neck.

James laughed and pushed Alex's fringe out of his face, "Don't need to be. Not with you, mate, you're already subservient."

Alex looked back up at him, seeming almost offended, but his eyes still held a joking gleam. "Wow, what a big word, James." 

"'N it doesn't mean I'm the only one who has to pull the weight." Alex made a point of pushing his hips down on James.

"It does when I'm in charge." James' smile only split wider and Alex whined again.

" _James_." Alex groaned.

James rolled his eyes and pushed Alex off his lap. He held the man's body against the mattress and the only acknowledgements he got from Alex were more impure sounds. God, he could be so ungrateful sometimes. Overgrown, brown hair toppled back over Alex's eyes and he shook it back out of his face.

The taste of vodka and something kind of sweet filled James' mouth again as he was pulled down harshly and kissed. And for fuck's sake, wasn't that exactly what Alex didn't want? To be the one in charge?

James kissed Alex back with just as much vigour and pulled the hem of the young man's jumper over his shoulders. Once it was off, Alex shivered a little and pulled James instinctively closer, melting into the feeling of James' hands along his sides. "James, please," Alex whined.

James paused for a moment, only looking down at Alex and thinking. "Will you be a good boy?" He asked.

" _Yes, yes, yes_ ," Alex kissed up James' neck and bucked his hips up.

"Then stay still," James pushed Alex away, hand loosely around his neck like a warning.

He got up and fumbled around until he found lube before helping Alex wriggle out of his boxers. Alex's cock was hard and needy, almost begging to be touched in its own way. James stroked his cock, in awe of how beautiful his boyfriend was, how pretty his sounds were, how well his hand fit around his neck.

It only took a few minutes before James' hand dipped down to Alex's hole, teasing him and earning soft whimpers. He pushed his finger in, cock twitching at the tightness and the thought of fucking Alex. "So pretty for me," James murmured, his other hand holding Alex's throat again. James pushed in another finger, not wanting to bother too much about opening Alex up because he'd been fucked only this morning. Alex's hips still moved greedily like the first time they were together. He still grabbed onto James' arms as if he could never let go, fingerprints leaving bruises.

"My angel," James said, pushing his fingers deep and getting a needy groan from Alex. The groan was too much for James and he pulled out his fingers, Alex wincing. 

Sounds that only Alex had ever made him make came from James as he guided his cock into Alex. So, so pretty laid out like this, ready to beg for anything, hair a mess and not caring what noises he made.

Alex liked it hard. James had wanted to be so gentle for months, but Alex's begging had annoyed him so much that a few weeks ago he just fucked him as hard as he could. Alex wasn't lying. He wrapped his hand around Alex's cock and rocked his hips forward, needing to find the rhythm that made Alex writhe. Sweat was beading on Alex, hair getting sticky and hands clammy.

" _Please, please_ James," Alex moved frantically, hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white. James abided and fucked him harder and his hand moved up to Alex's throat, squeezing it in the way he knew made Alex so fucking needy.

Alex came, a breathless moan escaping from him as he tightened around James' cock.

James only fucked him harder. His mind was so foggy that nothing else existed right now other than Alex, who was _still_ bucking his hips for James. He didn't release his hand from Alex's throat until he was pulling out, breathless and his cum was dripping onto the bedsheets.


End file.
